


The End of the Bloodlines

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Bad Celes ending. Kurogane and Fai don't leave Celes, and Fai asks Kurogane to keep his promise.





	The End of the Bloodlines

The earring that Mokona had glowed and was enough of a break to let one of them through but not both, not with the curse demanding something or someone be left behind. There was only so much time to think and all Kurogane knew for sure was that he was not leaving Ceres without Fai. They were either getting out together or...

 

He closed his eyes and bowed his head. “I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I won't be keeping my promise.”

 

Whether she could hear him or not was lost to him as he was close to death when he pulled his way back inside the closing world.

 

“Kurogane-san! Fai-san!”

 

It was that new kid.

 

Kurogane looked back at the three of them briefly, as he never let go of Fai's arm. “You take good care of the princess and manjuu or I'll find you and punch your lights out!”

 

Fai was still shocked it took him moments to realize Kurogane had given up his chance to escape a second time, for what? 

 

“Please, Kurogane.. Go! You'll die if you don't get out of this world!”

 

“Yeah, and I'm going to hate myself for giving up on my life … but I would hate myself more if I gave up on you before all hope was lost.”

 

Fai felt tears sting his eye again. The vampire in him could smell the blood seeping steadily out of Kurogane's side. If he kept bleeding, it wouldn't be long before Kurogane succumbed to his mortal wounds. And there was fear and horror there, believing it was all his fault once again.

 

He moved to put pressure on the wound causing Kurogane to gasp through gritted teeth as his face showed large amounts of pain from his battered and broken ribs.

 

“I have no healing magic. Even so, let me try and stop the bleeding.”

 

Kurogane didn't protest the offer but he did wince with each effort to prolong his life.

 

Fai's hands were covered in blood and the despondent look on his face made it clear, he couldn't stop the bleeding.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..” Fai said tears dripping down his cheek.

 

“It's not your fault. No matter what anyone else says, it isn't your fault,” he murmured and reached a hand over, brushing away some of those tears. “Besides I should be the one saying that. I was too selfish to leave you behind.”

 

“But what about… what about getting back to your home?”

 

“No point anymore if I don't have you there with me.”

 

Fai was stunned at that. He still struggled to believe Kurogane cared about him, but he was faced with the reality that no matter how much he had hurt Kurogane, he had chosen to spend what time he had with him rather than go to the world he once wished to return to if it would be a world without him in it.

 

“There… there is one thing…I'd like to ask of you.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Will you keep your promise? Will you kill me yourself? I have had to see nearly everyone I've ever cared about die. Please don't make me watch you die too.”

 

“I… you..” Kurogane grit his teeth as he felt his eyes burn, “then when all hope is gone… I…”

 

How was he ever supposed to raise his sword against Fai and mean it? Sure he had hurt Fai before but half of it had been to save his life. The hardest part, he realized in granting Fai's request was he didn't want Fai to die. Even doomed, he still wanted to keep him alive.

 

“What good is my strength when it can't save those precious to me?” the words were whispered into the cold air and were not lost on the ears of Fai.

 

“Please, Kuro … 

 

Kurogane lightly leaned against a pillar of ice, letting the cold seep into his wound. Looking back, those three were gone and it was just the two of them left alive in the dying world, Fai's magic trapping them there and devouring the world around them. When even the King's body no longer existed, he made his move.

 

Holding onto his blood soaked blade, he pulled Fai close to him as though to give him a hug before he used his favorite technique one last time. “Hama Ryuojin.”

 

The technique Kurogane learned from his father quickly ended both of their lives, not long before the dying world closed in more as it swallowed up everything. 

 

When Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona landed in Nihon, there was nothing left of the world of Celes or those that were in it.


End file.
